


Eve Polastri's guide to crashing a wedding

by FadedRiddler



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Third season spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedRiddler/pseuds/FadedRiddler
Summary: Eve hears that Villanelle is getting married
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Eve Polastri's guide to crashing a wedding

Everyone thought that she was dead.

Well, everyone except for Carolyn and Kenny.

There had even been a funeral. Eve wondered who had shown up. Niko? Probably not. A part of her wants to know if Villanelle went. Or has Villanelle forgotten all about her? The thought of meaning absolutely nothing to the assassin hurts Eve more than she'd like to admit. 

It's safer for everyone if Eve is dead. So even though the pay at this new job is terrible, even if her co-workers are assholes, even if she's bored out of her fucking mind, at least she's safe. 

At least that's what Kenny says when he comes to see her. Which isn't very often at all anymore. He used to come about once every two weeks to update her on the outside world. Jess had her baby. Hugo is doing just fine. She even found out that Konstantin was back with his family.

She pretends to be interested in what Kenny tells her. She tries to hide her disappointment when there's never any news about Villanelle. 

God, you'd think Eve would be able to stop thinking about her all the time, or at least hate her, considering that Villanelle shot her and left her for dead. But nope, if anything, Eve just wants to see her more. The worst part is the not knowing - not knowing where she is, who she's with, if she's even okay...

Or maybe she ran away to Alaska. Sometimes, Eve wishes they had gone there together, wishes Villanelle never pulled out the gun in Rome. Why did they always have to hurt each other when they were so close to what they both wanted? 

It doesn't matter anymore. As far as anyone is concerned, Eve Polastri doesn't exist and she and Villanelle will never see each other again. 

***

The bell on the door rings and Eve looks up, feeling the same butterflies as always in her stomach that she gets whenever someone walks in here. Every time see thinks that it might be someone from her old life, or maybe she's just hoping that it's one person in particular. 

It's Kenny, who Eve has not seen in about three months. He smiles and gives her an awkward wave. 

"Kenny, how are you?" Eve asks. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

He points to the food in the glass case in front of him. "Um, can I just get a ham sandwich?" Eve frowns before pulling out the whole honey baked ham. She grabs her knife and begins to cut. 

Back when she first started, each slice of meat with her butchers knife was a swing of the axe into Raymond's head. Overtime it got better, easier. Now she doesn't even blink. 

She gives him the sandwich and he pays for it. He starts to walk toward the door and then stops, like he's trying to decide whether to say something or not. 

He finally turns around. "Just so you know, Villanelle is getting married in two weeks." 

Eve's jaw drops and Kenny leaves. Eve runs after him. 

"Wait, Kenny!" she calls after him. "What do you mean, Villanelle is getting married?" 

”Yeah, I just thought you’d like to know,” he says, shrugging lightly. Eve laughs incredulously. 

”No, this is just some ploy, some kind of trick to get me out of hiding. She wouldn’t get married, that’s way too boring for her. This is fake,” Eve says, trying to find a way to rationalize. Her heart is pounding fast and she feels a little dizzy. Kenny looks sympathetic and pulls a picture of out his pocket to hand to Eve. It’s of Villanelle and some Hispanic girl (who actually looks around Villanelle’s age, Eve notes), and they’re eating lunch at an outside table. Villanelle is mid-laugh, and Eve’s not really sure if she’s ever seen the Russian so happy, so free. The other woman is giggling too. It’s almost sickening. She shoves the picture back at Kenny.

”She thinks you’re dead,” Kenny says quietly and Eve isn’t sure what hurt more - getting shot, or Villanelle getting married. 

So maybe she’s a little jealous. And still maybe a little not over Villanelle.

“Where and when is the wedding?”

Kenny shakes his head. “Eve, you can’t. That’s a horrible idea.”

”Where and when?” Eve repeats firmly. Kenny sighs and hands over another piece of paper. It’s a Save the Date invitation addressed to Konstantin. She raises an eyebrow at him.

”He still comes around for tea sometimes!” Kenny explains defensively. “He brought it over and I took it. I probably shouldn’t have told you because now you’re going to do something impulsive. Eve, if you go, how do you know that she won’t try to kill you again? She’s still dangerous and she’s already shot you once. What’s to say she won’t shoot you this time?”

”She won’t shoot me again.”

”How can you be sure?”

Eve purses her lips. “She shot me because I was going to leave her. I don’t want to leave her this time.”

”Eve, she’s getting married. How do you know that she still wants you? It kind of seems like she’s over you.”

Eve has been asking herself the same questions, but god, they’re so much more annoying when they come from Kenny. She almost rolls her eyes. Why is he still here anyway? 

”Because we’re the same.” Kenny doesn’t understand and Eve doesn’t want to explain that she is still thinking about Villanelle, that she still wants her. She knows that deep down - or maybe she’s just hoping and praying - Villanelle isn’t over her yet either. 

She was beyond angry when Villanelle shot her, but now, Eve just wants to touch her, to be with her. 

“Well, alright then. Good luck,” Kenny says. Eve gives him a hug and then walks back into the shop. 

”Next time you leave the shop, I’m taking it out of your paycheck, alright Christina?” Margaret, the owner, yells at her from the kitchen. 

Eve just huffs and goes to stand behind the counter. 

That night, she goes dress shopping. 

***

Villanelle looks beautiful in her wedding dress. Granted, she always looks amazing, but as she checks herself out in the mirror in the dressing room, she thinks that she looks better than normal. 

Asking Maria to marry her had been a spur of the moment decision. She had gone out one day, saw a store with wedding rings, and bought the most expensive one, and proposed that night. Maria had said yes with no hesitation, even though they'd only been together about six months. But now, it's the day of the wedding, and Villanelle feels something that she can't quite figure out. She'd describe it as feeling nothing, but she always feels nothing, so she thinks that doesn't count. 

_I feel things when I'm with you._

And then there's Eve Polastri's face, conjured up so perfectly in Villanelle's mind. Eve, who is dead. Eve, who she shot. 

She is the only person that Villanelle has regretted killing. She still misses her. She still sometimes imagines that it's Eve who she's fucking at night, instead of Maria. But she's getting married to Maria today, and Eve is dead. 

Maria is nice. Thick, curly dark hair. A little stubborn and sarcastic at times, but sweet and tolerable. Villanelle doesn't know if she actually loves Maria or if she's just so desperate to forget Eve. 

"You almost ready?" Konstantin asks, poking his head into the room. Villanelle smooths down her hair one more time and fiddles with the straps of her gown before nodding. Before she leaves, she wonders if the vase on the table is hard enough to bash someone's head in. "Andrea is supposed to walk down the aisle in a few minutes." He refers to her by the alias she gave Maria and she winces. Maria will never know who she really is, and Villanelle hates that. She wants people to know her, know what she's done, and still celebrate and love her. 

Like Eve. Eve knew what she had done, and was still intrigued by her, still wanted to know everything about Villanelle. 

Konstantin leads her down the hallway and to the front part of the church. Getting married in a church was Maria's idea. Villanelle wished it were somewhere more public and showy. 

She takes a deep breath when the music starts to play. She's going to be married. She's going to belong to someone now. If she could feel nervous, she would be freaking out right now. Konstantin squeezes her arm and goes to sit down. 

The door opens behind her and she turns around, expecting Maria, or one of Maria's relatives. 

And time stops. 

It's Eve. 

Villanelle's breath catches in her throat and her heart skips a few beats. 

It's Eve, looking drop-dead gorgeous in a red, flowing dress. Villanelle can see a generous amount of cleavage and her hair is down, just the way Villanelle likes it. 

Is she hallucinating? Is this her brain's way of telling her not to go through with the wedding?

She steps forward like she's in a trance and reaches up a hand to cup Eve's cheek. Eve doesn't even flinch. Eve is real. Eve is here. Eve is - 

"Alive," Villanelle croaks. "You're alive."

"Yeah, no thanks to you shooting me," Eve retorts and Villanelle laughs shakily, still stroking her cheek. 

"You look great," Villanelle says, looking her up and down again. 

"So do you," Eve replies softly, running a finger through Villanelle's hair, careful not to mess it up. Villanelle leans into her touch. 

"I'm getting married," she tells Eve. Villanelle's not sure if she wants Eve to stop her and ask her to call off the wedding for her, or if she's reminding Eve that she has someone else and can't do this no matter how badly they each want it. 

"I know," Eve murmurs. 

"Why are you here?" _Ask me to choose you, ask me to call it off, and I will. For you._

Eve shrugs like she doesn't know why herself. "I wanted to see your fiancee I guess. Or I just needed to see you." 

"You're prettier than she is," Villanelle admits, and then Eve's lips are on hers and Villanelle is kissing her back with equal force and passion and it's everything that she's wanted to do since they first met that one fateful night in the bathroom. Villanelle pulls away and smirks. "You came to crash my wedding, didn't you? Are you going to tell me that you're in love with me and that you're sorry for everything you've done?" 

Eve rolls her eyes and snorts. Villanelle has clearly been watching a lot of romance movies. But then she softens. 

"Do you still think about me?" Eve asks, and Villanelle can hear the vulnerability in her voice. 

"All the time. Do you?" 

"All the time." 

Villanelle feels a tear run down her cheek and she smiles. Eve always makes her feel things and she loves it. "Do you love me?"

Eve swallows and wipes her eyes. "Yes. I do. Do you?"

Villanelle just nods and pulls her in for another kiss. "Should we get out of here?" 

"Yeah, probably, before your fiancee realizes that you're not walking down the aisle." 

Villanelle snickers and intertwines her fingers with Eve's and tugs her toward the door. They start walking down the sidewalk. 

"We can walk to my hotel and then go back to my apartment tomorrow." Villanelle pauses and looks at Eve. "Seriously, you look so hot in that dress. You have a great body."

"I knew you'd like it." 

"So you were trying to crash my wedding!" Villanelle exclaims and Eve lifts her shoulders innocently. And then she stops walking and crashes her lips onto Villanelle's and slips her tongue into her mouth. Villanelle moans.

"Sorry, baby," Eve whispers and smirks against her mouth and the Russian groans. She wants Eve so badly right now. 

"Come on, walk faster. And then I can get you out of your dress and show you what you've been missing this whole time. You know, if you hadn't stabbed me, we could've had sex ages ago." Villanelle draws out the _ages ago_ for emphasis and Eve snorts. 

"You know, if you hadn't shot me, we could've been in Alaska right now." 

"You stabbed me first. This was all your fault," Villanelle reminds her. 

"Whatever. We're even now. Can we promise to try not to hurt each other anymore?" Eve knows that Villanelle can't promise this, but she just wants to hear it. 

Villanelle squeezes her hand. "I promise." 

They walk across the street to the other side of the road, both of them in fancy gowns. A woman openly stares at Eve, who hears Villanelle growl next to her. Eve smiles at the woman and Villanelle wraps her arm possessively around Eve and leans over to gently bite at her neck, marking her. Eve shivers as pleasure runs through her body. 

"You're mine," Villanelle hisses into her ear. This time, it only turns Eve on. 

"I'm yours, baby," she agrees. 


End file.
